


Obey Me! Headcanons

by CoolieFoolie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Deaf Reader, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Dubious Consent, Gen, Headcanon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Soft Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Soft Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Somnophilia, Yandere, Yandere Diavolo (Shall We Date: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolieFoolie/pseuds/CoolieFoolie
Summary: Posting my ever expanding collection of headcanons for the demons of Devildom from Tumblr to here!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Leviathan Headcanons

-I feel Levi has Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD) and he stays in his room all day to cope with it.

-Levi feels as if he can’t control his feelings, that his feelings control him.

-He’s so scared of getting attached to someone then them abandoning him.

-Levi is a snuggle bug...just not with you at first... In the beginning of the relationship, he’s literally the “Me and my girlfriend and her $500 four foot tall Mareep.” Meme.

-Even though it might seem like he’s just an otaku who’s only interested in anime, he’s canonly the head of the Devildom Navy and is a wiz when it comes to oceanography. 

-He has an entire collection of literature regarding the sea, from ancient scrolls to new books. He keeps them in the library because he’s already has them memorized. Satan very much appreciates his collection!

-He likes sleeping submerged in salt water, it calms him and keeps his skin and tail smooth and healthy. 

-He would want a confident s/o, not confident to the point of arrogance like his older brother but just enough confidence to be know that not everything he says is true.

-He feels like a male anglerfish and you are his female anglerfish, he’s just a parasite attached to them. He hopes you never find out how reliant he is on them, even though it’s already very clear and obvious.

-In the early stages of the relationship, he was very insecure about the relationship and feared that you would break up with him any day after finding someone better. After having a bad week, he tried to break up with you so he wouldn’t give you the chance to hurt him first but he ended up breaking down crying to you because he didn’t want to break up and that he loved you. It took you awhile to calm him down and you two snuggled together for a whole day before he was finally ok. As the relationship went on, he began to trust you more and became more confident in himself and the relationship as well.


	2. (Requested) Asmo and reader’s downtime headcanons

-Sex

-Besides that! Asmo loves to be his reader’s cuddle bug!

-He loves mutual physical affections, pet each other, massage each other, etc!

-He loves to feed you by hand especially when he’s feeding you more erotic looking food~ he’ll expect this type of treatment from you too~~

-“Love me, feed me, never leave me” -Asmo, 2020

-Give him your undying affection, please and thank you. 

-As much as he loves your attention he also is addicted to his phone so he spend a lot of time on it, he’ll send you devilgram posts and videos of beauty devils on the Devildom equivalent of YouTube for things the two of you need to try out!

-He’s also picking outfits for the two of you for the future.

-At the end of the day, the time where the both of you are silently cuddling, is the time that truly means the most to him. Nothing needs to be said and nothing sexy needs to happen during these times. Because he just feels so loved in those moments.


	3. Belphie Bedroom Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: NSFW and mentions of somnophilia

-Lazyyyyyy

-If you like to ride, he’s the perfect demon for you

-If you don’t, I hope you like being lazily humped ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

-Whatever position, he’ll always be a bit of a sadist, he’ll definitely overstimulate you with toys to make up for his lack of vigor 

-His pace is always slow and deep, pinning you underneath him while keeping your face pressed into a mountain of pillows. 

-He wants to see you cry and drool, to make you feel like a dirty whore. 

-Loves to spit in your mouth.

-He’ll be thrusting in you then stop and lift your head from the pillows then squishes your mouth open with his fingers and spits in your mouth and makes you swallow. He loves the feeling of his palm on your throat to feel your throat as you swallow his spit.

-As much as he loves to feel your throat in his palm, he won’t choke you, it reminds him too much of when he killed you. If you even suggest him choking you, you’ll be sleeping on the ground for the next couple days.

-May use his tail to swat your ass.

-He’s a switch and loves to use toys on himself too.

-He won’t ask for it but... if you don’t have a dick, peg him, don’t go easy, make him cry.

-If you do have a dick, fuck his ass, please😇

-But no matter what, he’s internally hoping that one day he’ll annoy you enough for you to break him and his bed😉

-One thing that’ll get him out of bed; cow print.

-Wear some cow ears and a cow print bikini and he’ll ‘milk’ you all day or at least until he passes out, which isn’t too long...

-Or! Make him wear the cow print lingerie instead of you, this act will bring out his breeding kink.

-People say he’d share you with his twin but he really wouldn’t, you are *his*, and he shares everything with Beel so him not sharing you with him, is his way of saying: “You’re the most important thing in my life and not even my twin can have you. You’re completely mine.” 

-Ok ok, since we all know it, yes he’ll want you to touch/fuck him in his sleep. He doesn’t expect you to make the first move on that so he’ll whisper in your ear one day that you can do *anything* to him. 

-His idea of a relationships and sex is a bit messed up, he thinks if you’re in a relationship, then you guys are always going to say yes to each other, no matter what. So make your boundaries clear to him and don’t give him an inch because he’ll try to take a mile. 

-At first, when you tell him your boundaries, he takes it as a sign of you not loving him enough but don’t worry the longer the relationship goes on, the more detoxified and acceptable he gets.


	4. Mammon x Deaf Reader headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not deaf so I have limited knowledge of what being deaf would be like but I have my experiences in ASL classes and talking with deaf people. So I’ll try my best!

-When he first met you, Mammon got frustrated with having to learn how to communicate properly with you. 

-If you know how to read lips, it’ll be a little easier but not by much, you tell him you actually need to see his face to know what he’s saying. He huffs and pouts but eventually does do it properly without complaining.

-After realizing how he could get Grimm with you, he learns sign language in the speed of light to communicate his latest schemes to you.

-He already talks with his hands a lot before learning SL so it actually wasn’t that big of a step for him.

-He’s your interpreter for most of the time, some demons have inhuman mouths so you can’t lip read them with ease, Mammon is glad to help!

-This will make you two closer than rest of the brothers and Mammon is very smug to the fact that he’s one of the only ones who can ‘talk’ to you. 

-When the other brothers do learn SL, he is upsetTM. Why do you need to talk to his brothers when he’s right there?! 

-His protectiveness is up by 1000%, YOURE DEAF MC! A DEMON COULD BE RIGHT BEHIND TRYING TO EAT YOU AND YOU WOULDN’T KNOW IT!

-He’s acting out because he feels hurt, it felt like you two had something special, something that no one else had, your own little world for the two of you. 

-Once you explain that you need to talk to others, he understands but he’s still gonna pout and hover around you for now on. Just making sure that his brothers aren’t giving you a hard time ok?! Yeah ok Mammon...

-Wants to prank you and take advantage of the fact that you’re deaf to do it but he can’t for the life of him actually go through any of the pranks that he thinks of.

-His brother tease that he’s getting soft, and to disprove them, he blushes and becomes flustered when you wave to him from across the room. Yeah that’ll show ‘em.

-When a demon thought it would be real funny to talk shit about you literally behind you, Mammon beat their ass like no tomorrow and after he refused to tell you why until one of the other brothers told you. 

-When he finally asks you out, he only does it in SL and doesn’t verbally ask because he knows that if he does, he’ll get too flustered and will mess up. His signing is messy but you understand what he means❤️.


	5. Unhealthy Diavolo x Reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Unhealthy relationships

-His mind is split between wanting you to rule by his side in public and wanting to hide you away forever for only him to see you.

-He knows it’s bad but he can’t help but want to posses you fully. He may even start to be an unhealthy influence in your life when he starts to isolate you to the castle only to take you out when his subjects need to kiss at your feet. 

-Will shower you in whatever you want, money, power, clothes, sex, whatever you want, just for you to feel an ounce of what he feels for you.

-Would start a war for you if you asked, doesn’t matter the casualties, if it’s what you want. 

-He just wants you to feel his love no matter what, even if it suffocates you in the process.

-You two may have done it while his bed was covered in Grimm and gems, was it uncomfortable? Yes, but it was still amazing✨

-He just loves you so much... He wants to be around you 24/7 but just being around you just sometimes isn’t enough for him.

-He wants you happy 25/8, if you’re not happy all the time, he sees it as a failure on his part, that he needs to try harder to please you. 

-He sees you as the most beautiful flower in his garden, he wants to nurture you, protect you and see you grow with love. 

-If you ever told him that you wanted to break up with him, he would cry and beg for you to change your mind but if it’s what will make you happy... 

-Though that doesn’t mean he won’t be watching from the distance, subtly influencing what happens around you. You just seem to be so lucky, winning the lottery, missing death and injury by a hair, demons and angels alike bending to your will. But you realize that Lady Luck isn’t on your side, Lord Diavolo is.


	6. Devildom & Power headcanons

-Demons in Devildom are ranked by their amount of human-like traits, the more human they look like, the more power & status they have in Devildom.

-The majority of the demons look like little clouds of black smoke with faces on them. Those are the weakest types of demons.

-Then there’s the brothers and Diavolo who look human except add some non human traits like tails, wings, etc. they’re the most powerful types of demons. 

-Lastly there’s all the demons that fall in between those two groups. Who vary in power.

-Why are human traits connected to power you may ask? Because the brothers’ father, the big God, based the look of humans on himself. He doesn’t have wings, tails, horns or anything like that.

-Not even the very human-like angels can look as much like god as humans do. With their wings and halos.

-With that said, Leviathan fell because of his envy of that fact. “Why do the weak humans get to look like father while we, HIS OWN CHILDREN, can’t?!” 

-The Devildom demons’ perception of you being powerful is also based on the fact that only the high ranking demons have interacted with humans before. The weaker demons don’t leave devildom like the brothers can because demons can only be called upon when the human knows the demon’s name/s.

-You getting pacts with all the brothers, only proves that humans are very powerful to them.

-As soon as you enter Devildom, you become feared and famous, all types of demons want to know about you and other humans. 

-Bonus: you even have your own fan club at the school.


End file.
